It was funny
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Spike never seemed to mind when his friend Haku needed to crash with him to get away from the hell hole she called a home. All the while somethings about Spike remind her about when everything was alright. Spike x Haku, might continue.


A/N: It isn't really surprising that I got this idea when I was listening to 'daughter of white' when I got this idea, once you think about it, and listened to the song.

Shit...

* * *

It was funny really.

"Hey, Haku!" Spike yelled when he saw the silver-haired girl in the hallway, Haku gasped in surprise, looking down the hall of the Bebop, where she was staying temporally till things got better, Spike chuckled, walking up to Haku. "I was wondering where you where, you usually never leave your room." She never did, she was shy most of the time around the others.

"Oh, I was just getting something to eat." Haku stuttered, she was shy even around Spike, and she had no reason to be, well, Spike did let her stay on the Bebop for a few days and she could feel as if she's a burden real easily, even though no money was really spent on her.

"So why are you sneaking around?" Spike asked, lighting up a cigarette, Haku's eyes suddenly widened, her eyes darted to the side and all she saw was Ein, she sighed in relief, Spike looked at her, and said, "It's only Ein, seriously Haku, you act as if you're some sort of refugee, or a secret love slave."

Ok, so that last comparison was unnesacery, Haku blushed like mad and looked at Spike her red eyes on fire, Spike chuckled, and only came up with, "Sorry, I ran out of comparisons, that's all." He laughed, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette as if it was his last, Haku blew some hair from her face.

"You could have stopped at the first, you know." Haku said, "Anyway, is anyone here?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, but still, I don't want you to die of starvation, I managed to pick you up some food, well, some crackers, that's all."

Haku knew they didn't get a lot of money, so she didn't mind, but that was the reason she felt like such a burden, she always had, Spike began to walk off, and told Haku to come along, Haku nodded, and followed him, well, that is until out of nowhere, Ed shows up and wrapped herself around Haku's leg. For some odd reason, Haku didn't know about Ed, well, she only seeked refuge in the Bebop so many times, Haku yelped, and tried to shake the girl off.

"Hey Spike-Spi." Edward said, her voice shaky due to Haku trying to shake her off, "Who this?"

"Edward, let go of her." Spike said, Ed immediately obeyed, unwrapping herself from Haku's leg and standing up to look at Spike, knowing she would be scolded by Spike, "Ed, please don't do that."

"But Edward wanted to meet Spike's new lady friend." Edward exclaimed, then jumped on Spike, bring her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Spike-spi's new girl friend." She whispered, then jumped off, running away from the two before Spike could catch her, which he usually tries to do when she does, or says something stupid. Spike looked back at Haku, blushing because of what Ed said, nonetheless, Haku was... pretty.

Although, she never talked much about where she was from, he just met her one day and realized something about her, one thing that stuck out was the black eye she had that day. It was healed now, and Haku his the first time she came to the Bebop so no one would see it. Spike sighed, Haku was gone, probably getting food, she didn't take much either, just whatever looked the cheapest.

A few seconds later, Haku was out, a small box of crackers wither her, Spike was on the couch, smoking another cigarette, Haku chuckled, Spike reminded her of good things. But only two good things, Haku sat next to Spike, for the first time, Spike saw a genuine smile on her face, and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Haku chuckled, "You know, I always thought you were funny." Haku said, opening the pack of crackers and taking one out.

"How so?" Spike asked calmly, weird, he was always thought of as a jackass, a dumbass, sexy, and sometimes a friend, but never funny, especially someone like Haku.

"You remind me of a song I once sang, were I was the only white-haired person in a village full of people with beautiful green hair, and only one ever decided to be my friend." Haku then looked at Spike, that pretty smile still on her face. "You also remind me of him, in just a few ways."

Spike blushed, him? "Who?"

"Dell, he was a friend of mine, you both smoke."

"And?"

"That's pretty much it." Haku's smile vanished, "he wasn't as lazy as you, he was always working for some reason, the only work we do is sing, and we're lucky if we ever get a break from that." Haku sighed, "But still, for some reason out of the blue, everyone just started hating each other, but still... hell all people who were in that mansion had some bad habit because... we are just like that. But now, I have a better reason." Haku sighed again, looking at the box and grabbing another cracker and eating it, "I'm just pitying myself, hey Spike, I th-"

"What?" Spike asked, "So... how many people do you live with."

"To many that I don't bother counting." Haku threw her head back and closed her eyes, "Hey Spike, I think I'm tired of this all, can I barrow one of your guns to defend myself when I leave?"

Spike shrugged, "There had to be some in the cargo hold."

"Oh yeah." Haku said, a sudden wave of laziness washed over the two for no reason, Haku looked over at Spike. "Hey Spike, is the cooling system broken?" Haku asked.

"Probably..." Spike responded, Haku suddenly felt less sad and actually more... calm... well, less sad, not happy either, just... lazy. "Something is broken around here."

"Wow, this place is no different than where I sleep." Haku said, Spike looked over at her again.

"Well, this escalated quickly, first you're sad, then happy, now lazy." Spike laughed, so did Haku.

"It did." Haku laughed, "I always feel different here, not sad, but, just calm." Haku looked over at Spike. "Hey, Spike, we have something in common."

"What exactly?"

"The world is made to piss us off." Haku rolled over, wrapping herself around Spike, Spike didn't mind "Hey Spike, is there anything to drink?" She asked, Spike bent forward, Haku still wrapped around him as he looked under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lao chu, Spike placed it on the coffee table, Haku looked at it and said, "Let me guess, a very poor hiding place?" Haku asked, Spike nodded.

"It's where Jet hides it, he still probably doesn't know that I know where he hides his little stash." Spike said, twisting the bottle open and taking a sip and handing it to Haku, who chug some down, Spike grabbed the bottle, "Hey, were sharing this." Spike scolded, wagging a finger at her, Haku growled, but had a playful smile on her face and stuck her tongue out at Spike. "How mature." he said sarcastically, taking another sip, and handing it back to Haku. It was quiet, yet, it was nice like that, well, untill...

"Edward knew it!" The hyperactive girl broke the silence, jumping from behind the couch and propelling herself over Spike's head by pushing down on him and landing on the coffee table without breaking it (fuck the laws of physics) "Spike-spi has a girlfriend that isn't Faye-Faye." Ed pointed at Haku, who blushed. Spike told Ed to scram, which, thankfully she obeyed, dancing off, singing about how Spike and Haku are gonna make some love tonight (Without actually knowing what love-making is) Haku was still blushing, Spike sighed, among the mist of it all, Haku let go of Spike, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, Spike sighed.

"In all fairness, Ed doesn't know what love-making i-" Spike was cut off when Haku pounced him, pinning his arms on the side of his head and saying in a very low voice.

"I really don't care, Spike." She laughed, Spike laughed to, thankfully Haku let him go, "You're just like that song." She laughed, and began to sing (it's in english, deal with it) "Even if the entire world laughed and despised me, it would be okay because I had someone who needed me." She sang, "It's too funny." She laughed, her smile back, "Ever since then, the color green gave me mixed feelings, sadness, happiness and envy." Haku crawled back over to Spike and began to play with his hair, just for a few seconds before drawing back. "Oh Spike, you're weird." She laughed.

Funny, weird... that's how Haku saw him...

In all fairness, Spike liked seeing Haku with that pretty smile and twinkle in her red eyes.

Spike pulled Haku into a hug, Haku hugged him back as if she knew this was gonna happen, and rested her head on his shoulder, Spike fell back on the couch, Haku in his arms and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Haku smiled, kissing Spike's closed eye lid, the one that saw her, his fake eye, and rested her head n his chest and closed her eyes.

It was funny.

* * *

Wow, Haku was rather odder than how I usually potray her, and this is a lot more tame than what I usually write about.

Vote for my next cracky pairing!

Who knows, maybe I can continue this.

Anyway, TGWTF, signing out.


End file.
